


What I've Always Wanted

by FantasyFreak6



Category: H2OVanoss Vanlirious
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 12:22:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4564506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyFreak6/pseuds/FantasyFreak6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WARNING THIS STORY CONTAINS THE FOLLOWING <br/>-Slight bondage <br/>-Detailed information <br/>-Rough sex <br/>-H2OVanoss FanFiction<br/>This is my first fan fiction so if there are grammar errors, sorry I'm not a dictionary, if you do not like any of the following, please leave! <br/>Enjoy;) </p>
<p>Evan receive a text from his best friend, quickly rushing over he finds out that he is all that delirious wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What I've Always Wanted

WARNING THIS STORY CONTAINS THE FOLLOWING

-Slight bondage

-Detailed information

-Rough sex

-H2OVanoss FanFiction

This is my first fan fiction so if there are grammar errors, sorry I'm not a dictionary, if you do not like any of the following, please leave!

Enjoy;)

 

"Delirious?! Where are you?!" Evan called out as he walked into the dark house. He had received a text from his best friend Jonathan also know as delirious, telling him to come over asap. Evan slowly walked into the house, "ha ha delirious not funny, what is so important you needed?!" No one answered, Evan started to feel nervous, thinking something bad had happened. All of sudden, a strong arm wrapped around Evan neck, and another hand on his mouth. Evan quickly tried to fight the stranger off, but quickly smelt a sweet sent covering his nose and mouth. He started to feel dizzy as the darkness closed in on him, the man released Evan, falling Vanoss felt his weight hit the floor.

Evan slowly started to open his eyes, blinking many times to get his eyes to adjust. He then realized where he was, in Delirious's bedroom! "What the..?" Evan thought, he tried pulling his arms but quickly realized he was tied to Jonathan's bed. His arms stretched to either side right above his head, "what?!?" "What the fuck is happening?!" Evan asked. He looked down to see he was only in his boxer, he started to struggle against the ropes that held his wrist firm in place, after struggling for a while he knew it was no use. "Well look who finally decided to wake up" a voiced called from across the room. Evan looked to see Delirious standing there, only wearing jeans. "Delirious what the hell?! This isn't funny, let me go!" Evan called. Delirious didn't say a word, only walked over. Climbing on the bed, he crawled between Evans legs and got close to his face, "why would I do that? You look so sexy tied up like this." He said before forcing his lips upon a Evans. 

Delirious holding either side of Evans head, forcing his lips onto the other mans. Delirious trying to force his tongue into Evans mouth, Vanoss tried hard not to let delirious over power him, but soon realized that breathing became difficult and needed air. Evan opened his mouth letting out a small whimper when he felt Delirious's tongue feeling every part of his mouth. Hearing Evan whimper and feeling him struggle only made delirious want to kiss him longer, but he himself needed to breathe. Releasing Evans lips from his own, delirious drew back, Evan quickly took in deep breathes. "Are you fucking serious?! What is your problem Delirious, get off of me now!!" Evan demanded. "Aww you don't like it Evan? Well, too bad! I'm in charge and you're tied to a bed" delirious said with an evil smirk, staring at Evan with hungry eyes. "No I don't! You're really scaring me, now stop with this stupid joke and let me go!" "Damn, you're never this loud, don't worry I can take care of that!. Delirious reached over towards the beside table and pulled out a role of duck tape, "don't you fucking dare!" Evan yelled as he struggled underneath delirious. Biting a strip of tape off, delirious grabbed Evans cheeks with one hand and forced the tape over his mouth with the other, "now that's better! You know what they say, 'silence is golden, duck tape is silver!" Delirious said placing another strip over Evans mouth, making sure they won't come off. Delirious leaned in close to Evans ear, Evan can feel his breath on his neck, "now the fun begins" delirious whispers into his ear. Delirious crawled back between Evans legs, his hands softly sliding down his sides, Evan shook at the touch of Jonathan's cold hands sliding down towards his boxers. Delirious slid his thumbs on either side of Evans boxers and slowly started to take them off. Delirious quickly slid them down Evans legs, throwing the boxers on the floor. Evan shuddered as he felt the cool air on his cock, delirious on the other hand was very pleased with what he saw. "Now was that so hard?" Delirious asked as he started to run his finger on the head of Evans cock. Evan started to whimper behind the duck tape, knowing this was going to be a long night. 

Delirious started to feel himself getting hard, watching Evan squirm and struggle at the ropes. Jonathan sat up, taking his belt off and throwing his jeans on the floor. Evan looked up at the other man who never took his eyes off of his, delirious leaned forward grinding on Vanoss's half hard cock, he was so close to Evan he could feel his heavy breath on his, "try to have a little bit of fun...I'll try not to hurt you too bad.." He said as he kissed Evans forehead. Still grinding on Evan he started to kiss his neck, which turned into sucking making sure to leave his marks. Delirious bit down on Evans shoulder, making Evan jump and letting out a moan. "Told ya you would enjoy this" he said, sitting up he could see marks starting to form, very pleased knowing he had marked his territory. Delirious looked down to see Evan getting harder, knowing it was time. He sat between Evans legs and started to take off his boxers, both holding eye contact until delirious threw the boxers on the floor, Evans eyes widen once he saw how big delirious was. Evan knew delirious always joked about having a huge dick but didn't know he was serious, "you like what you see?" Delirious said when he noticed Evan staring at his half hard cock. Evan quickly looked up at the other man, who was licking his lips. Vanoss started shaking his head and squirming, trying to convince delirious to let him go but could only make muffle sounds. 

"Oh I know you do, you don't have to hide it" delirious grabbed both sides of Evans thighs and pulled himself closer till both of their cocks where touching, he leaned forward, "prepare yourself baby" Evan swallowed hard, Delirious stuck his fingers his mouth, making them nice and wet before sliding a hand down behind Evans back until he found what he was looking for, he massaged Evans hole, once he felt it loosen and soften up he inserted a finger, Evan shuddered and leaned his head back shifting his legs, delirious inserted another finger, causing Evan to moan, he hated to admit it but it did feel good, delirious leaned forward and started sucking on his neck again, moving his fingers around trying to find the firm muscle, he gives an evil smirk in Evans shoulder once he feels it pulsating under his fingers, and he presses hard. Evans eyes flew open, he arches his back beneath Jonathan and he inhaled deeply, he legs started to shiver and feel weak. Delirious was pressing hard against the spot, biting down on his shoulder. Evan closed his eyes tight and threw his head back, delirious inserted a third finger, causing Evan to arch more and wiggle his hips trying to indicate the perfect spot again.

Delirious scraped the spot with his nail, Evan threw his eyes wide open and causes himself to make a loud moan, he started to whimper, shifting his lower half, trying to get Delirious's fingers where he wanted them, delirious took his other hand and started jerking Evan off, hearing Evan moan beneath the tape, he knew it was time. He sits up and pulls his fingers out, Evans breathing started to slow down as he looked up at delirious, "I knew you would like that, now it's my turn to get what I want." He says, delirious leaned over and pulled the bed side table drawer open and pulled out a bottle of lube. "I figured I wouldnet be able to fuck you dry, so I I bought this to make its little easier on you." He said poring some on his hand. He applied it to himself, hissing in pleasure "ready Evan baby?" He asked, Evan shock his head with fear in his eyes, knowing he wouldn't be able to walk after this. Delirious grabbed a pillow from the floor, placing it under Evans back so he could hit Evans personal spot each time. After that He leaned in, "oh and baby, try not to cum until I say so, don't want you making a mess everywhere, I don't want to have punish you!" He Said. 

"Hmhm hmmh?!" Evan tried to say under the tape. 

"That's right, you are my little fuck boy now, and you can only cum if I say you can, I you do before I say so I will have to punish you!" Evan started to grow nervous, he was already harder than a brick and he knew delirious wouldn't go easy on him. Delirious touch the head of his cock to Evans hole, "get ready sweetheart!" Evan was tense, which made the situation worse for him delirious slowly pushed his way inside of him, Evan arched and moaned with the feeling of delirious inside of him. "Damn you're tight, you feel so good!" Delirious called out. Evan looked down seeing delirious wasn't even half way in yet and he already couldn't take anymore. Delirious put his hands on either side of Evan and started thrusting in and out, pushing Evan with him. He started forcing the rest of himself inside, Evan could feel himself being stretched and tears formed on the side of his eyes. 

Delirious looked up at Evan "damn baby you feel so good... I already feel myself ready to cum!" Evan didn't even look at him, the feeling was too much, the pressure building inside him as well. He wasn't sure how much longer he would last. Evan started whimpering and sobbing when delirious put his entire cock inside of him, is was too much for Evan to handle, he shivering uncontrollably, legs trembling trying to catch his breath with every hard thrust delirious made, if felt as if Delirious's cock was in his stomach by now. "Hmhph hmmhm" Evan tried to speak but delirious ignored him and kept thrusting harder and harder, each time fucking his personal spot driving Evan crazy. He started to struggle against the ropes, on the verge of cumming, moaning and whining like crazy, he swears the next house could probably hear him. Jonathan started snapping his hips, going harder and deeper inside of Evan. 

Evans breathe got knocked out of him, breathing heavy through his nose wasn't enough, he tried to beg and whine for delirious to stop but he just kept going. Delirious grabbed Evans dick and started strocking it, with each stroke getting tighter and faster, Evan was losing it, sweat covered every inch of his body, shacking and squirming wanting to cum so badly he was about to when a thumb pressed down on his pelvic, blocking the pressure. "You.. Don't want..to be punished now? .... Do you?" Delirious said taking in deep breathes, enjoying every moment of this. Evan looked at him, with puppy dog eyes trying to convince him the best he could to allow him to cum. They both stared at each other, both knowing they were ready, delirious gave a few more hard thrust "it's coming!" He yelled out and with one more hard thrust, knocking the breathe out of Evan again, he could feel the hot liquid fill the inside of him, Delirious's face was flushed with relief, he laid there before looking up at Evan who's head was tilt back, he squeezed Evans cock making him jump and looking up. "...okay..you've earned..it" he stroked Evans dick a few more times before letting go, Evan arched and let the feeling of relief hit him, his stomach was now covered in his own cum, but he didn't care, he went limp closing his eyes out of exhaustion. 

Delirious came up next to him, and took the tape off his mouth, Evan still breathing heavy looked at delirious "if you wanted me that badly, you could've just asked" Evan said with a weak smile "you're all I've every wanted" Jonathan came closer and gave him a gentle kiss, and there they both laid till morning. 

 

End!

Let me guys know what you think, and if you want more:3 this is my first fanfic, I totally ship H2OVanoss! But please let me know if you want more, I'll maybe even take requests!:D hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
